Jeux de Mémoire
by Lord EnAgrOm
Summary: Il a trahit son clan, déshonoré sa famille, offensé sa Déesse, s'est fait milles ennemis, mais n'en a plus aucun souvenir...
1. Entre je

**Disclaimer: **Le Drizzit et toute sa clique de super-héros ne m'appartiennent pas, le Monde des Royaumes Oubliés existaient déja avant moi et même leur météo je n'y peux rien... Heureusement qu'il me reste les Fan-fics...

Bref, copyright de Salvatore et toute une floppée d'auteurs de Forgotten realms.

(mais je prévois un DrowNapping dans pas trop longtemps -top secret-)

**Blab-bla:** Après moultes forum, jdr et écrivage pour mon propre plaisir personnel de moi-même, j'ai enfin pris mon courage à deux mains pour jeter quelques trucs sur . Et fsait un bail que Drizzt et ses magnifique prunelles pourpres en plus de son immense propension à déprimer en italique me tentaient..

Sinon... Aucun idée de quelle voie prendra cette fic...

_Alors que je regardais mes mains, je m'étonnais de leur finesse, de leur couleur. Aussi sombre que la nuit, dessus comme dessous. Était-ce là une chose normale? Un état temporaire? Ma chair semblait douce malgré de légères callosités. Était-ce dut à mes habitudes? Ou bien avais-je fait quelque chose d'inhabituel me créant ainsi ces protections épidermiques? _

_D'étranges mélodies semblaient résonner à mes oreilles, synonymes de terribles malédiction, échos d'obscures légendes dont je ne parvenais à me souvenir..._

_Que suis-je?_

_La question semblait si simple et pourtant si complexe pour moi en cet instant, alors que tout paraissait me fuir. Je ne me reconnaissais plus et c'était bien peu dire._

_Tout mon moi était noir. Littéralement. La couleur de cette peau était partout, sur chaque parcelle de mon être, pareil à un démon qui exposerait la noirceur de son âme. _

_Et pourtant je ne connaissais pas même la mienne, d'âme, si tant est que nous puissions appeler quelque chose que nous ne sommes pas même sûrs de posséder. C'est bien là habitude de lâche que de nommer ce que nous ne pouvons toucher, ce que nous ne pouvons réellement posséder et maîtriser, afin de nous rassurer et respirer tranquillement._

_Suis-je aussi sombre que la couleur de ma peau?_

_Impossible à savoir. Mais le reflet que me renvoyait le miroir semblait si sur de lui... A quoi pensait-il, cet être étrange, fin et musclé, au longs cheveux d'un blanc contrastant atrocement avec cette peau d'un noir de jet? Pourquoi ne me disait-il rien alors que lui aussi devait souffrir de la solitude? A moins que de me savoir dans la même galère que lui ne le rassurait?_

_Tss, et voilà que je converse avec mon propre reflet maintenant._

_Qui suis-je?_

_Rien. Aucun souvenir, aucune bride de mémoire, aucun de ces flashs que pourtant mon esprit associe à ces pauvres erres que l'on nomme Amnésiques. Aucune notion de mon moi, car pour ce qui est du reste, je sais très bien me servir de mes mains, mon esprit fonctionne normalement, je connais le nom de chacun des objets ci-présents et je sais même que je suis en Faerun. _

_Mais ensuite? Ai-je des amis? Des ennemis?_

_Rien ne semble faire écho dans ma mémoire, aucun de ces sons que je prononce pourtant à haute voix- une voix qui d'ailleurs m'est complètement étrangère- ne fait résonner mes esprits. Aucun être ne me manque pourtant une peine indicible m'étreint le cœur. Aucun visage, aucune voix ne m'assaille. Suis-je vide de sens?_

_Un instant je me demande s'il s'agit bien là de mon propre corps, mais si la noirceur de cette peau m'avait choquée, j'ai le sentiment que n'importe quelle autre teinte aurait fait de même._

_Un instant j'imagine cet insolent reflet, cette copie de moi bien plus réelle et confiante que je ne le suis moi-même, un instant je me fais peintre et lui fait revêtir bien des robes. Une peau d'un bleu halé? Maladif. Et un blanc mat? Étrange.. Quand à une couleur plus douce et dorée, je la trouverais presque amusante._

_Mais ce jeu me lasse rapidement, et ma douleur de me retrouver seul en moi-même reparaît, puissante et implacable._

_Je me sens immensément seul. Suis-je quelqu'un de solitaire? Ce vide que je ressens en moi, mon autre moi le connaissait-il aussi ou suis-je déjà devenu quelqu'un d'autre?_

_Que de questions sans réponses. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'en affubler mon cerveau, guettant la moindre réaction de sa part à mes infantiles élucubrations._

_D'où suis-je? _

_Aucun souvenir d'enfant. Ai-je d'ailleurs eut une enfance? Mon éveil de ce matin me semble être le seul que je n'ai jamais connu, comment pourrait-il en être autrement? Est-ce seulement possible d'avoir vécut autre chose? Que ce corps ne soit que l'aboutissement de ce que j'aurais été? De ce que j'aurais fait et subit? De ce que j'aurais vécut? _

_Mais voila. Je suis vide, aussi creux qu'une coquille. Ce corps étranger ne m'est que prison alors que cet esprit évidé n'est que faille sans fond._

_Il serait facile de m'oublier, de cesser d'exister, de ne pas supporter ce vide qui me ronge et de tout simplement me rendormir. Mais je ne le peux, une force en moi me retient, une étincelle me brûle les entrailles, vivace._

_Mon corps est la seule carte en ma possession, le seul indice que le Destin rieur a bien voulut me laisser._

_Je relève le défi._

_A cette simple décision, le reflet de mon moi inconnu me sourit, satisfait. Et je dois avouer que je ne le trouve pas si mal que ça, j'aurais put tomber sur pire..._

Moi, Inconnu à la peau sombre et au reflet muet.


	2. Je est en marche

_J'ai mal. Je souffre. Et je ne comprend pas_

_Mais il semblerait que j'ai enfin une réponse à mes si nombreuses interrogations. Oui, je suis aussi noir que ma peau est sombre. Et je ne suis surement pas un être de lumière. Je ne suis que ténèbres. Je le sais parce que l'on me l'a dit._

_Et parce que je l'ai vu._

_A peine sortit de cette pièce vétuste, le monde me regardait, m'observait. Entre crainte, horreur et haine, je lisais parfaitement tous ces sentiments malsains sur leurs visages. Mon simple regard poussait les autres à s'écarter, à se cacher et murmurer sans me lâcher des yeux. Tout comme d'un Serpent nous ferions. Et la menace était palpable, tout comme l'odieux reptile, le premier coup de bâton serait pour moi, sans autre forme de procès._

_Que suis-je donc pour que l'on me haïsse ainsi? Quel monstre sans piété ai-je donc été? Le suis-je encore? Mon abyssal passé doit-il dicter mon avenir?_

Je frémis. Tout d'abord je pense que mon corps réagit de lui-même aux pensées sombres de mon esprit, mais un bruit me fait me redresser. Quelqu'un approche. Je ne sais pas comment je le sais, mais je le sais. Ils sont plusieurs d'ailleurs, et mon instinct me souffle que se dissimuler ainsi n'est guère de bonne augure.

Mais je n'ai rien fais de mal! Du moins pas que je me souvienne...

Non, il est hors de question de fuir, je suis un homme nouveau, libre de pensées et passé, je ne paierai pas pour mon autre moi. Je décide d'attendre, je discuterai avec ses gens de façon calme et civilisée. Il ne pourront que comprendre mon état. Je ne suis pas celui qui leur a fait du mal.

La poignée se baisse sans bruit, je n'avais pas verrouillé la porte. J'aperçois trois silhouettes pénétrer dans ma chambre, sur le qui-vive et avançant lentement, armées. J'en fronce les sourcils. Ces hommes ne sont pas venus en paix, pas même m'accuser, mais rendre clairement leur sentence sans attendre. Un instant de panique m'étreins, que vais-je faire? Je ne suis pas armé! Et s'ils ne voulaient pas m'écouter? Si ma vie s'achevait ici, ce soir, dans un combat perdu d'avance?

Je ne veux pas mourir sans avoir vécut. Sans me souvenir d'avoir vécut.

Je glisse doucement de mon lit, ma fenêtre est entrouverte, peut-être pourrais-je m'y glisser rapidement?

"Je l'ai entendu, ça a bougé! Il est là je vous dis!"

Un homme murmure et se jette immédiatement sur moi. Enfin mon lit. Les plumes volent. Je reste un instant bouche-bée, ne comprenant pas comment ce brigand a put me louper d'autant? Je le perçois parfaitement, moi! En un peu sombre, certes, mais fort bien tout de même.. Mais je n'ai guère le temps de m'attarder sur de telles futilités, l'action déborde dans la pièce, les deux autres humains ne tardent pas à suivre l'exemple de leur compagnon et d'essayer de me tailler en pièces.

Et là, je la sens. L'adrénaline, la fièvre du combat, l'envie de vivre. Mon esprit a à peine comprit ce qu'il se passait, que mon corps agit sans ma permission. Il se glisse entre les hommes, les frôle, les caresse presque avant de les briser. Je sens les os des poignets qui craquent. Ca remonte dans tout mon corps, et je suis dégouté de sentir que j'apprécie cela. Cette puissance, ce pouvoir que j'ai sur eux.

L'homme crie de douleur et les autres redoublent d'efforts. Mais je suis clairement meilleurs qu'eux, même si je ne sais pas ce que je fais.

Je suis partagé entre l'envie de mettre fin à cela de façon brutale et efficace, et celle de fondre en larmes dans un coin sombre de la pièce... Je suis effrayé par mes propres sentiments.

"Attendez! Je ne vous veux pas mal! Nous devons bien pouvoir discuter.."

"Discuter avec un Elfe noir? Autant se planter soi-même ta dague, chien!"

"Ouai! Tu nous aura pas avec tes fourberies!"

"Mais.."

Un nouveau mouvement, mon sang coule alors que j'ai tout juste évité de me faire empaler. Je retiens une grimace de douleur et jette un coup d'œil à ma fenêtre.

Je ne veux pas faire de mal à ses gens, pas tant que je ne serais pas sur de ce que je veux faire, de ce que j'aime faire. Et puis quelque chose me dit que les habitudes de mon corps ne me suffiront pas pour gagner une bataille. La balafre de mon flan en est la preuve. Aurais-je été quelqu'un d'orgueilleux pour me satisfaire aussi facilement d'une simple coïncidence ?

"Crèves, Démon!"

Un autre coup tout juste esquivé par je ne sais quel miracle, je contourne tout naturellement le mouvement, attrape le poignet de l'homme qui a essayé d'viscérer pour le lui tordre d'un geste vif et diriger son arme vers son compagnon. Tissus et chairs s'en trouvent déchirées, l'odeur métallique du sang pénètre mes narines.

J'ai juste envie de vomir.

Mais qui suis-je donc pour écharper aussi facile mais m'en émouvoir tout aussi rapidement?

"Il a eut Sylvain! Faut le canner avant qu'il l'achève!"

Non merci. Vous allez continuer votre programme sans moi, messires.

C'est la main poisseuse de mon propre sang que je quitte les lieux.

"Dehors! La fenêtre!"

La Lune est belle. Si belle que des larmes silencieuses coulent sur mes joues sombres. Elle semble gardienne de mon Destin, un œil calme et serein sur mon âme.

Un soupir. Je me coule dans les ombres d'une ruelle qui passe sous les toits, avant de me diriger vers l'extérieur de la ville.

Je ne vais pas rester dans un lieu où tout à chacun est bien plus enclin à brandir le sabre que la parole. Si personne ne veut me prêter main forte, je serais seul maître de mon destin. Quel que soit la couleur du sang qui coule dans mes veines et les pratiques que mon corps semble connaitre par cœur.

Marchant dans la nuit clair, je remarque à peine avoir encore la lame en main...


	3. Je connais l'Autre

_Le temps s'est écoulé depuis la dernière fois. Et j'ai compris une chose: je suis mieux tout seul. Le dos contre un arbre centenaire, les paupières closes et les sens au repos je me sens bien. Nulle inquiétude, aucun ennemi dans l'ombre, pas un seul cri de terreur ni de regard haineux sur ma nuque alors que je traverse une rue. Ici je peux juste être moi, tranquille, sans peur ni de moi ni des autres. _

_Car j'ai à nouveau du sang sur les mains. Du sang humain. Me prenant surement pour un fou, une silhouette a essayé de me voler, mes réflexes et ma vision ne l'ont pas laissé faire. Je ne sais toujours pas si son cri a été de sentir ma lame ou de reconnaître ma peau aussi noire que cette nuit...Il est mort aussi silencieusement qu'il était venu à moi. Comme si de rien n'était. _

_C'est cela qui me choque. Peut-on tuer aussi aisément? Briser le cours d'une vie sans que rien ne change? Pourrais-je disparaître aussi facilement? Mais n'est-ce pas déjà le cas? Je ne suis plus personne. Mon autre moi manque t-il à quelqu'un? Je ne suis même pas sur de vouloir le savoir. Je ne sais pas qui cet autre elfe était, je ne ferais que décevoir celui ou ceux qui le connaissait. Ou mon nouveau moi. Ces soi-disant connaissances n'en valent peut-être pas la peine étant donné la noirceur de ma peau. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à fuir mes anciens compagnons ou pire... _

_Non, ici je suis bien. Même si mon esprit vagabonde beaucoup trop. Je voudrais bien être capable d'arrêter de penser... J'ai bien trouvé des exercices à faire encore et encore qui m'usent autant le corps que l'esprit, mais j'en reviens toujours là. Réfléchir. La solitude n'a pas que de bons côtés. Et serais-je noir de peau si j'étais fais pour vivre à la lumière? La forêt est évolution. Le noir tâche dans le jour. Ma vision est adaptée à la nuit, à l'obscurité totale même. J'en suis donc venu à la conclusion que je ne devais pas même être une créature de la nuit, mais des ténèbres, le noir total. Mes yeux captent la chaleur de la vie. N'est-ce pas arme de prédateur que cela? _

_Je me sens seul ici, perdu au milieu de rien et de tout, au milieu de mes craintes et de mes interrogations. Je ne sais rien, je ne fais que supposer. Je ne suis lié à rien, ni créature, ni Divinité à laquelle me raccrocher, pour laquelle prier. _

_Je me trouve des excuses. Je manque de fibres, il me faut de quoi tailler ce nouvel arc, j'ai trop de volailles... _

_J'ai envie retourner à la civilisation. _

_Un peu, juste un peu..._

_Qui sait?_

Je ne suis que paradoxes. J'aime la nuit, je la déteste. Tout comme la ville. Je ne sais même pas quel est son nom, je ne ferai qu'y passer de toute manière. Je ne sais même pas ce que j'y cherche...

Les ombres sont miennes, la Lune éclaire à peine mes mèches blanches, mes pupilles captent les moindres détails. J'écoute les conversations, observe les mouvements de ses habitants. Amour,haine, violence, tendresse sont toutes si proches... Je les envies et les déteste tous. Mais ne m'en sens au final que plus vide, plus triste et plus seul.

Pauvre fou, qu'espérerais- je trouver? Comme si le Destin pouvait te servir et que la prochaine silhouette allait se révéler familière! Qu 'un infime fragment de ton âme sombre allait se réveiller et la reconnaître!

Je soupire doucement, me tassant instinctivement dans le replis du mur alors que j'aperçois une forme encapuchonnée longer les ombres de la rue qui croise la mienne. Après celle-ci, je retourne à l'extérieur, cette ville me pèse. Sa vie m'étouffe.

Un rayon de Lune. L'homme un instant m'est révélé.

Et je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Ou du moins mon corps. Le visage éclairé par l'astre un infime instant et tous mes muscles se sont bandés, l'adrénaline a coulé dans mes veines.

Hasard? Je ne peux y croire. Et je n'ai rien à perdre. Rien que je connaisse.

Rapidement, je prend le pas à l'homme, tâchant de me fondre dans les bruits de la ville. J'ai reconnu un autre habitué de la nuit malgré la couleur de sa peau..

Et voila! Je l'ai perdu!Sa forme chaude était pourtant au prochain angle! Mon poing s'écrase violement contre le mur. Cet espoir... ce futile et inutile espoir, envolé à jamais! J'en pleurerai de rage...

J'ai à peine le temps de sentir une présence et d'entamer un mouvement instinctif. Je sens une lame déchirer mon épiderme, la brûlure me donner un coup de fouet.

J'ai toujours l'épée miteuse de ma première ville, celle de ma seconde naissance. Le feu coule dans mes veines alors que j'entame ma danse. Cela va être rapide, je me sais largement supérieur à tous ces "humains" qui me crachent leur haine. Celui-ci ne fera pas exception, même si son silence est vraiment inhabituel chez les gens de son espèce...

Une passe. Une feinte. Une deuxième feinte. Mon sang coule à nouveau. Une estafilade, mais je suis etonné, il sait se battre le bougre! Pas aussi bien que moi, c'est évident, mais je l'ai sous-estimé...

Notre combat fait rage. Toujours aussi silencieux dans sa subtile violence. La Lune semble seule témoin...

D'un rayon, elle éclaire un ultime mouvement alors que je plonge pour éviter sa deuxième lame. Je me sens nu avec la seule mienne. Je ne suis plus sur de faire le poids..Comment est-ce possible? La fuite me semble encore une solution...

"Toi!"

Etonné, je lève le regard sur l'humain, ses yeux écarquillés brillent autant de surprise, de haine que de satisfaction...

Lui aussi me connait, c'est maintenant une certitude.


	4. Je de danses

"Gentil d'avoir gardé le silence jusqu'ici, l'elfe.."

Les pupilles de l'humain ne me quittent plus, je remarque nettement ses muscles trembler imperceptiblement. De quoi? Haine? Peur? Je ne vois que ces deux sentiments là comme origine des subtiles changements de comportements du guerrier.

Je ne répond pas. Nous nous éloignons doucement l'un de l'autre, dans une parfaite étude circulaire de notre adversaire, chacun plongé dans le creux de ses pensées mais prêt à bondir au moindre tressaillement.

Qui es-tu donc, Humain? Qui es-tu pour moi? Qui étais-je pour toi? Une simple connaissance, ou davantage?

Les circonstances de notre rencontre me ressurgissent violement au visage en même temps que la dague de mon humain. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui en suis la cible, une ombre sombre dans un râle juste derriere moi.J'ai tout juste le reflexe d'arrêter ma lame alors que je comprend la situation, bondissant sur le côté pour voir la forme encore chaude s'écrouler sur le sol poussiéreux de la ville. J'ai cru un instant observer un transfert de chaleur entre le futur cadavre et le bras de mon vis-à-vis. J'écarte rapidement cette pensée parasite, il y a plus urgent.

L'homme m'observe d'un air cynique.

"Quoi? Dois-je te remercier?" Lui lance-je d'un ton entre mépris et ironie.

"Ca pourrait effectivement être une option très agréable."

Cet homme possède assurément un sourire qui fait froid dans le dos...

"Pff, je m'en serais très bien occupé moi-même, humain!"

"Hum? Humain?"

Sans se départir de sa position sur le qui-vive, l'homme brun m'observe en fronçant les sourcils. Par..n'importe quelle divinité, quel imbécilé!

Je me mords sans douceur la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un soupir agacé envers moi-même.

Moi qui voulait tenter d'en savoir plus sans avouer ma faiblesse d'esprit, c'était foutu! Cet humain avait directement sauté sur l'erreur, et ce malgré l'adrénaline qui devait encore couler dans ses veines, notre récent combat, la mort de son homologue...

Un maîtrise de soi exemplaire. Un parfait assassin, capable de tout quelle que soit la circonstance.

"N'est-ce donc pas ta race? Ou crois-tu donc ne plus en faire parti? Tu me sembles pourtant en posséder tous les attributs.."

Répliquais-je, moqueur et sur la défensive.

L'assassin tiqua un instant, infîme, avant de remonter ses murailles. Ah! Un fin sourire étire mes lèvres sur mon masque noir. Malgré ma défaillante mémoire, il semblerait que je sache par instinct comment déstabiliser cet homme de pierre.

"Autant que toi et la tienne, Drow."

Hum. Deuxième regard aurait davantage dut refléter ironie ou agacement que réflexion à cette réplique, je le sens. Les prunelles de l'humain me renvoient sa propre réflexion.

Mais pourtant, cette seule phrase de cet humain qui me connaissait ouvre une myriade de possibilité sur mon moi passé..et mon moi présent. Ironie? Attaque? Déclamation? La porte est entre-ouverte.

"Tu es encore plus déglingué qu'habituellement, Do'Urden. Si l'on ommet le fait que tu sois en vie plutôt que la forme de cadavre dans laquelle je t'avais laissé.."

Ses dagues se sont légèrement abaissées, son sourire au contraire s'est encore accentué. Son ton est nonchalent, semblant sous-entendre une rencontre lassante, un sujet ennuyant. Mais je devine aisément la perche tendue sous la force de son regard qu'il ne dissimule même pas. Et pourtant, je plonge.

" Comment..?"

Laisse-je échapper avant de serrer violement lèvres et poings. Trop tard. Si lui observe à peine l'évolution de mes expression sous les rares rayons de Lune, moi je vois tout de lui.

"Vraiment, vraiment plus déglingué que ton état normal, et c'est peu dire.."

Il s'avance d'un pas, je recule. Involontairement. Son sourire s'agrandit.

"Dis-moi, tu sais qui je suis au moins?"

Je reprend du poil de la bête, sentant l'adrénaline me parcourir. Les babines quelques peu retroussées, je regagne mon espace perdu, me heurtant presque à l'humain, sentant son souffle à quelques centimètres dans la nuit.

"Je doute que ma considération de ta personne ne te convienne vraiment, comment souvent."

Du bluff. Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je raconte. Simple déduction de ses paroles, de son ton de conversation vis à vis de moi. Qui que soit cet humain pour moi, ami, ennemi, rival, conccurent ou que sais-je, je sens que je ne dois pas perdre face à lui. Et je n'en ai pas envie. J'ai bien trop souvent courbé l'échine récemment.

Ricannement de l'humain, qui termine rapidement en franc éclat de rire.

J'hausse un sourcil, quelque peu vexé sans trop savoir pourquoi.

"Que fais-tu ici?"

Le revoilà calme à nouveau, le regard sérieux et sombre.

"Je profite du clair de Lune pour paraître moins bronzé, je pensais que c'était évident."

Il écarte mes parôles d'un geste de la main.

"Te fous pas de moi! Dans cette ville! Dans ce quartier! Je comprend maintenant l'origine des deux souriceaux morts de l'autre ruelle."

Il semble terminer sa phrase dans son esprit.

Il a fait le lien entre ma lame, moi, et le sang versé plus tôt dans la nuit. C'est donc bien un trio naturel.. Pourtant rien que d'y repenser, je sens la bile me monter à la gorge.

"Tu es bien la preuve que je ne suis pas le seul meurtrier du coin, il me semble."

Réplique-je pour masquer mon désagrément.

"Bien sûr."

Je n'aime pas son ton. Je ne suis vraiment pas, ou plus, habitué que l'on joue ainsi avec moi, que l'on éprouve envers ma peau autre chose qu'haine et peur. Je ne sais pas dans quelle catégorie ranger cet humain et je n'aime pas cela. Je n'ai plus envie d'être patient.

"Tu as quelques chose à dire, alors vas-y! Tu m'agaces à tourner ainsi autour du pot!"

"Moi? Mais n'est-ce pas toi qui n'arrêtes pas de me balader, Do'Urden?

Il semble réfléchir quelques instants, avant de sourire et de reprendre.

"Ne devrais-tu pas tout simplement être satisfait que nous puissions discuter si longuement pour une fois? Je suis d'ailleurs étonné que tu ne m'en es pas déja fait la remarque... "

Ricane t-il doucement en s'adossant tranquillement au mur de pierre, bordé d'ombre.

Cet homme m'agace.

"Si parler te semble bien plus incongru qu'essayer de nous écharper, je ne peux rien pour toi, encore une fois."

Cette fois, aucun autre résultat qu'un haussement d'épaules.

"Il faut croire que tout le monde évolue... Perdre les prochaines heures a essayer de te vaincre ne m'interesse guère..."

Prochaines heures? Une tournure de phrase assurément.

J'hausse les épaules. Maintenant que l'adrénaline est retombée, la fatigue de ces derniers jours m'envahit, je sentirais presque mes membres s'engourdir un à un... Le temps de notre début de combat me semble bien loin..et pourtant j'ai toujours du mal à me dire que ce simple humain m'a quasiment battu..et que cela semble être une affaire commune.

Jusque là je n'ai croisé aucun être vivant apte à me fournir de véritables difficultés à lui seul. Alors cet humain, aveugle dans la nuit? Son passé commun avec le mien expliquerait-il cette incongruité? Ou serait-il quelque chose dépassant l'apparence qu'il arbore? J'ai l'impression que les réponses se bousculent dans mon esprit..Aussi vraies que d'ombres silencieuses, de fausses promesses et de trappes.

Je ne peux avoir confiance en moi. Dois-je avoir confiance en cet homme qui n'a, malgré son apparente attitude, toujours pas rangé ses armes?

"J'y vais."

"Hein?"

"Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, jouer les Drowsitter toute la nuit, l'Elfe. Je travaille."

"Excuse moi alors de te faire perdre ton temps..."

Un fin sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans l'ombre sans que je ne le retienne.

Je me sens perdu, le cimeterre pendant le long de mon bras engourdi, ne comprenant pas la réaction de l'humain. Tant d'émotions! De sous-entendus! Pour..Rien?

Si proche et si loin? Tel un papillon, je suis attiré par les flammes de mon passé! Moi qui avait décidé de laisser mon nouveau-moi s'épanouir, voilà cette ombre ricanante qui ressurgit, aussi sombre que ma peau! Impossible de passer outre dorénavant, je sens ma curiosité et mon interet bien trop éveillés.. Ainsi que de bien mauvais pressentiments.

Dans un élan de rage désespérée j'heurte violement une pierre du pied... Et me stop immédiatement.

Aucune douleur.

De suite je me rend compte que mon bras n'est pas juste engourdis par la force de la passe d'arme...Et que je comprend trop tard.

Apeine ai-je le temps de me rendre compte de l'absence de réaction croissante du reste de mon corps que je me sens tomber. Glisser contre le pavé et remarquer l'approche d'une ombre au sourire qui m'exaspère déja, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Il semblerait que je n'ai guère le choix de me conforter ou non à mon passé au final. La décision n'aura pas été mienne.

Je de danses.


	5. Jeu des Je

_**Blabla:**_ Petit interlude purement Drizzique, de ces passages en italiques que j'ai toujours adoré dans les romans de Salvatore, ces moments que Drizzt passe à se torturer l'esprit encore et encore, pour au final, affiner ce qu'il nomme lui-même comme ses idéaux. Et n'avancer en fait que d'un pas infime..Mais c'est toujours un pas vers l'avenir!

Je n'espère pas égaler le maître à ce je(u) là, mais tout de même vous donner une bonne migraine!

* * *

_Suis-je ce que je souhaite être?_

_Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas. Je m'interroge._

_.  
_

_Chercher ainsi ma propre paix intérieure si souvent, revoir chacun de mes actes, de mes choix, de mes dénies, et me poser toujours cette même question. Qui suis-je? _

_N'est-ce pas là la preuve même du tourment de mon âme, aussi sombre soit-elle, et de sa révolte envers le chemin que j'ai essayé de me choisir?_

_.  
_

_Suis-je quelqu'un de tourmenté en permanence? En ce cas cet état d'esprit annihilerait mes précédentes suppositions. Mais si je vais dans l'erreur? Si je suis bien tel que je ne le semble pas? Si mon âme n'était aussi sombre que ma peau?_

_.  
_

_**"N'est-ce donc pas ta race? Ou crois-tu donc ne plus en faire parti? Tu me sembles pourtant en posséder tous les attributs.."**_

_**"Autant que toi et la tienne, Drow."**_

_**.  
**_

_Ces deux phrases me perturbent et me corrompent, me rognant petit à petit, m'arrachant tour à tour chaque certitude. _

_Si cet humain me connaissait, que peut bien signifier sa réplique?_

_Etre humain déplaisait à cet homme et il était évident qu'il ne s'en considérait plus, du moins plus comme un "simple humain"._

_Et ensuite? Devais-je comprendre que moi non plus je n'étais pas un véritable Drow? Que moi aussi je ne me considérais plus comme frère de mes frères d'ombres?_

_M'imaginer un seul instant un entité complètement détachée, ne faisait plus partie de cette masse noire que je ne connaissais pas, m'effrayait. Ne plus être un parmis tant d'autres, mais seul au milieu de tous. Cela ne signifierait donc pas que je serais toujours aussi esseulé quoi que je fasse? Que ce soit au milieu d'humains me prenant pour un monstre, ou perdu dans mon peuple qui ne me considérerait peut-être plus comme tel?_

_.  
_

_Je ne veux pas être seul. S'il y avait bien une chose que j'avais apprise sur mon moi présent depuis mon Eveil, c'était bien cela. La Solitude me paralysait. Tout autant que la Foule m'assassinait._

_.  
_

_N'était-je donc fais pour aucun monde?_

_Un paria partout? Socialement, sentimentalement et comportalement?_

_Car je ne pouvais nier que malgré ma répugnance, j'aimais me servir de mon arme. Encore un paradoxe de mon âme._

_Mais était-ce mon véritable moi qui tâchait de reprendre son dût? Mon moi actuel essayant de se former et de se fabriquer une place avec ce qu'il parvenait à glâner? Ou un moi intermédiaire, toujours perdu, jamais sûr, tiraillé à jamais entre paradoxes infinis?_

_Comment savoir? Cet humain n'allait-il pas refluer le passé, donner à mon ex-moi de quoi remonter la pente? Le souhaitais-je? Je pourrais alors tout simplement redevenir moi, me laisser porter par le flot des souvenirs et de mes traces effacées._

_Mais le voulais-je? N'avais-je pas déja évolué, changé de voie? Pourrais-je jamais revenir sur mes pas? N'allais-je pas plutôt trébucher sur les ornières que j'avais laissé lors de mon premier passage, pour m'écraser durement sur la réalité?_

_Pouvais-je prendre le risque? En avais-je réellement envie? Cela ne reviendrait-il pas à prendre le rôle de quelqu'un d'autre à défaut de trouver ses propres semelles?_

_.  
_

_Je ne faisais que tourner en rond, encore et encore. Radotant tel un vieux sénile incapable de vivre à nouveau par lui-même._

_J'étais faible. Si fort extérieurement, mais si vulnérable à l'intérieur. Le mental avait-il le pas sur le physique? Lequel devait réellement influencer l'autre? N'étaient-ils pas tous les deux intimement liés, résultantes réciproques du cours de la vie de leur porteur?_

_.  
_

_Comment alors avais-je pus en arriver la?_

_Comment allais-je pouvoir les réconcilier pour avancer?_

_Comment saurais-je si mon choix était le bon?_

_.  
_

_Je ne le saurais pas. J'avancerais, apprendrais et serais. _

_Je réalisais alors que je n'avais pas même connaissance de mon nom. _

_Ce "Do'Urden" était-il mien? Cela ne m'était ni proche ni étranger. Neutre. Sans chaleur, mais sans distance non plus. Rien, mais peut-être tout._

_Ou un piège? L'humain avait joué avec moi, ciblant bien vite que ce corps qu'il connaissait possédait une défaillance qu'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de cerner._

_Tout comme cette phrase que je retenais pouvais tout aussi bien signifier renie de ma patrie comme le contraire. J'avais à ce moment là le parfait assassin en face de moi, la lie de l'humanité, un homme vivant de la mort des autres. Rangeant ainsi ses compétences à côté de celles de l'humanité, ne m'avait-il pas simplement renvoyé l'assaut avec mon propre peuple elfique?_

_.  
_

_Cela aussi était possible._

_Comme un jeu beaucoup plus subtile et revers._

_Comme le reste, seul l'avenir me le dirais._

_._

_.  
_

_Moi, l'elfe noir qui attendait le jour de mon esprit._

_Moi, l'elfe noir au jeu des Je._

* * *

_Ps: _hey, vous savez quoi? Pour les deux personnes qui me lisent ^^ J'ai déja le prochain chapitre! Bon oui je sais, ce sont les chapitres les plus courts que j'écris, avec cette fic, mais tout de même, ça se fête! Rdv la semaine prochaine pour le prochain opus alors^^


	6. Je de clefs

Je sens mon coeur battre. Envoyer son flot de sang au reste de mon corps, réveiller petit à petit chacun de mes organes et de mes membres.

Doucement mais sûrement je reviens à la vie.

Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux et de recouvrir la vue, je perçois deux choses:

La douleur et les pas.

La souffrance appartient à la veille, au combat. Et je les sens pansées et propres.

Quand aux pas, ce sont ceux de l'humain, je les reconnais, malgré sa discrétion lors de la nuit. Il tourne en rond dans la petite pièce que je perçois, ses bottes raclant régulièrement le bois usé du parquet.

Nervosité de mon réveil? Agacement pour la perte de temps que je lui cause?

"Je sais que tu es conscient, l'elfe."

Les pas se sont arrêtés. Agacement et nervosité se bousculent dans son ton rauque. Comme quoi.

"Tu aurais put tamiser un peu cette lumière, l'humain." Je répond sur le même ton, alors que j'ouvre douloureusement les paupières, l'afflu lumineux me brûlant la rétine.

Je le vois hausser les épaules.

"Tu étais quasiment indifférent à la lumière du jour, avant." Déclare t-il sur un ton neutre des plus descriptif.

Je ne dis rien, mais le note dans un coin de mon esprit.

Lui est habillé différement de notre rencontre, des atours certes discrets, mais possédant couleurs tamisées et ornements. Rasé de prêt. Je sens d'ici l'odeur de la peau propre. Bottes de cuir bordeaux, armoiries inconnues, bonne qualité. Un fourreau assortit pend à sa ceinture, vide. Mais je devine le renflement discret d'une dague, et il doit y en avoir d'autres.

Quand à moi... Vêtements de la veille. Bandages. Liens. Et une chaise pour me maintenir assit. Rien de bien glorieux. J'ai eu le temps de tester les noeuds, ils sont bons. Je ne pense pas pouvoir les défaire. Pourtant je me sens bien. Quelque soit la suite des évênements, mon destin prendra une nouvelle tournure.

Et pensée de fou ou non, je sais ne pas mourir ici.

"Beaucoup de choses ont changé. Pour toi comme pour moi."

Il acquiesce silencieusement du chef avant de se rapprocher de moi, se baisser et s'accroupir pour plonger son regard dans le mien. Il reste silencieux quelques instants alors que j'essaie de comprendre et...

Il sourit à l'instant même où je sais.

Il cherche la Haine, celle que j'ai brievement ressentie la veille, emporté tour à tour dans la fièvre du combat avant de jouer mon rôle.

"Par contre tu possèdes toujours ce regard si éloquent que tu es bien incapable de contrôler. Une porte sur ton âme, comme dit Jarlaxle."

Je ne sais que dire. Je ne savais pas mes yeux si parlants. Aucun des hommes rencontrés jusque lors ne les ont perçu autrement que partie intégrante du monstre que je devais être. Les aurais-je eut d'une teinte surnaturelle tels rouges plutôt que mauves que je les aurais qu'à peine effrayé davantage.

Savoir que cet homme me connait si bien me rassure et m'effraye à la fois.

"Je ne sais que te dire."

"A vrai dire moi non plus. Je m'attendais à beaucoup,voire à rien, mais pas à cela."

Il se tait quelques instants.

"Tu viens encore foutre ma vie en l'air, Do'Urden! Ne pouvais-tu donc pas rester dans les ombres et ne jamais en ressortir?"

J'ai l'impression qu'il parle bien plus de celles de son esprit que celles de la rue...

"Je te signale que c'est toi qui es venu m'y rejoindre."

"Hum."

"Et maintenant?"

Il relève la tête, reportant son regard presque noir sur moi alors qu'il sourit de façon sarcastique.

"Tss! Maintenant j'essaie de savoir quoi faire de toi! Et pour cela j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu fiches ici!"

"Du tourisme, je te l'ai déja dis."

Il hausse les épaules, attrape une chaise et se colle en face de moi, les coudes sur les genoux et les doigts croisés sous son menton.

"Ecoute, l'elfe. A chaque seconde qui passe, je résiste à la tentation d'user de la solution la plus simple, et qui d'un certain côté me tente beaucoup: tu supprimer. Enfin. Alors je te déconseilles de m'aider dans ce choix."

"Tu es bien trop maître de toi pour te laisser avoir par tes sentiments."

Je comprend à son expression que j'ai encore touché juste. Quoi, je n'en sais rien par contre.

Il se relève, laissant la chaise tomber dans son mouvement avant d'aller se poster devant la fenêtre, le regard au loin.

Il semble sur le point de me parler, mais se reprend pour changer ses mots,surement.

"Tu es ici seul, j'ai vérifié. Ta chambre était vide, aucune possession ou presque. Tu n'as parlé à personne, à peine vendu quelques gibiers. Tu t'es fais avoir sur leur prix d'ailleurs. Plusieurs gueux se vantent d'avoir réussit à escroquer un Elfe noir..."

"Je m'en doutais."

Je n'avais pas envie de pousser d'esclandre à ce moment là, encore moins d'effrayer mes acheteurs et de me voir fermer toutes les portes, finissant à devoir encore manger mon propre gibier. J'avais déja donné.

"Hum." Commente t-il avant de reprendre sur sa lancée investigatrice.

"Tu n'es venu ici que pour vendre ces trucs?"

"Possible."

"Arrêtes de jouer!"

Se met-il à crier d'un coup, me foudroyant du regard. Je me rend compte alors qu'il semble aussi perdu que moi...Est-ce moi qui le met dans cet état?

"Tu es un homme dangereux. Abattre toutes mes cartes reviendrai à te tendre mon cou, nu et offert. Me crois-tu vraiment aussi fou?"

Je sais qu'il ne comprend pas cette phrase au même niveau que moi, mais je la sens juste, sur tous les points. Bien que les lames soient baissées, malgré ma certitude qu'il n'agira pas sur un coup de sang, je sends nettement la tension qui habite l'homme, je comprend que nous n'avons pas vraiment un passé très net en commun...

Et pourtant, là et maintenant, je ne le déteste pas. Pas plus qu'il ne m'effraie. Il est mon lien entre passé et avenir, aussi incertain que moi, entre deux voies tout en souhaitait suivre les deux à la fois.

"Je suis venu ici pour toi."

Son regard se jette sur son arme laissée plus loin, un frisson lui parcours l'échine. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Moi non plus. Mais plus le temps avance, plus je sens que cet homme est une clef de mon Je. Je ne sais quelles portes elle ouvrira, pour lui comme pour moi, mais je le sais. Et cela me suffit.

"Pardon?"

"J'ai besoin de faire un bout de chemin avec toi."


	7. Jeu de Mots

**"Laisses-moi rire l'elfe.."**

Je souris doucement. J'ai l'impression de m'amuser bien plus que lui.

Quelques instants il m'observe, la machoire hésitant entre une moue moqueuse ou crispée, avant de laisser parcourir son regard à travers la fenêtre.

"Je suis sérieux."

**" Aussi sérieux qu'un fou peut l'être. **"

J'hausse les épaules, m'arrachant une grimace sous la morsure de cette corde pourtant si inutile..

La folie. Une option que je n'avais encore jamais envisagée. Etais-je fou? Cela pouvait combler chacune de mes interrogations.

"Alors je plaide la folie."

"**Ce serait trop facile. Il faut apprendre à assumer ses actes, l'elfe."**

DD

DD

"** Mais quelle pitrerie! Drizzt Do'Urden qui me demande à moi, l'Assassin de Luskan, Artemis Entreri, de devenir mon compagnon **!"

L'humain se retourne, posant son regard sur moi. Je frissonne un instant sous ce regard si inquisiteur. Je n'avais guère l'impression d'être prude jusque là, mais ces yeux..si noirs..ils semblent fouiller jusqu'au fond de mon âme.

Pourtant je souris, je sais qui je suis!

Drizzt Do'Urden.

Ce patronyme fond dans mon esprit, l'en impreigne, l'immerge. Je le savoure alors qu'il me pique aussi surement que le plus acide des citrons. J'ai l'impression de gagner autant que de perdre à découvrir les mots qui me définissent comme individu. Cela ne scelle t-il donc pas mon passé et mon futur?

Je me rend à peine compte que j'apprend son nom à lui aussi, dans la volée.

Ni qu'il m'observe avec une moue dubitative à ce moment là..

L'instant d'après, il est face à moi, poings sur les hanches.

" **Te rends-tu vraiment compte de ce que tu demandes, l'elfe? C'est absurde.** "

"Laisses-moi en juger. "

"**Et qu'y gagnerais-je? Je n'ai pas besoin d'un second capable de décider de sauver ma cible au dernier instant ou de courir défendre la veuve et l'orphelin au moindre cris! Je me ****débrouille parfaitement seul, et compte continuer ainsi.**"

Je soupire doucement, légerement déçu, quelque peu paniqué.

Son regard s'est durçit, je sens qu'il souhaite autant me convaincre que lui-même.

" C'est moi qui suis attaché, et c'est toi reste sur la défensive? Te protégeant derrière de factices remparts? Plutôt amusant.."

Artemis Entreri grogna, agacé par la remarque si juste.

" Oses me dire qu'une telle proposition ne t'intrigue pas! Que ton esprit n'a pas déja imaginé notre force ainsi! Oui, seul tu es un parfait assassin, apte à survivre dans les tréfonds de l'obscurité, la lame toujours à l'affut. Mais avec moi..tes possibilités seraient infinies.."

"**Et bien, quelle humilité!**" Ricana l'humain. **"Si un jour on m'avait dit que tu défendrais notre alliance..J'aurais tué cet imbécile sur le champ. Maintena**nt..."

"Tout le monde évolue, Entreri."

"**Même toi?**" répliqua t-il d'un sourire mauvais.

" Surtout moi. " Lachais-je d'une moue agacée.

Quelques minutes s'égrainèrent, laissant Entreri tourner dans la petite pièce sans plus m'accorder un regard, jouant avec un petit couteau de lancé. Murmurant quelques mots dans sa barbe. Le nom de Jarlaxle ressortit plsuieurs fois, attisant ma curiosité. Mais je pris sur moi afin de ne rien laisser paraître. Il en savait déja sufisement trop sur mon étrange état.

Mais je devinais son tourment. Il ne comprenais pas tout, se sentait mis en danger par ma seule présence. Je ne savais rien de notre passé, si ce n'était qu'il avait été tumultueux et jonché de haine. Et que ce manque flagrant de sa part comme de la mienne en ce jour l'effrayait. N'ayant nul pierre sur laquelle me reposer, je l'acceptais, m'en réjouissais même.

**"Je reviens."**

Balança t-il d'un coup, me jetant un regard [synonime) tumultueux avant de quitter la salle, me laissant perplexe.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un son etouffé m'informa qu'il avait même rejoint l'extérieur.

Je soupirais.

Je me sentais étrangement exténué. Et quelque peu inquiet malgré tout. Allait-il accepter? Ou finalement décider de me livrer aux autorités ou quelque autre parti qui apprécierait ma carcasse diabolique?

Tout me semblait si simple et compliqué à la fois!

Les minutes s'égrénèrent. Horriblement lentes. Et je n'avais absolument aucune notion du temps écoulé.

Juste de ma position absolument inutile, désagréable et impuissante.

"Tu aurais au moins pu me détacher, bougre d'iblith!" Sifflais-je doucement entre mes dents.

Je ne me serais pas enfui! Ne lui avais-je donc pas signifié mon interêt? Un problème de confiance, certes, mais tout de même.

Soupirant une énième fois, je fermais doucement les paupières tout en faisant le vide dans mon esprit. Sans me souvenir d'où je tenais cette étrange technique de méditation, je rejoignais mon néant intérieur, gelant mes émotions afin d'accroître mes limitations.

Un leger sourire apparut sur mes lèvres.

Je de mots


	8. Jeu d'ombres

**Rating:** l_eger pour le moment, mais je ne me sens pas enfermée dans une case et si les evenements le veulent, je passerais facilement à un registre plus matûre. Que ce soit pour contenant sanglant, violent ou sexuel. Mais je tâcherai de vous prévenir en début de chapitre. Par contre il y a de fortes chance qu'un yaoi se profile (drizzt X entreri), ce ne sera pas le centre de cette fiction, mais je compte y arriver aussi._

**Disclaimer:**_ Drizzt et Entreri appartiennent à R A Salvatore, ce qui est bien dommage.._

_-DD-_

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures, les lueurs de la ville jetant leur dévolu mouvant dans les ombres de la petite pièce silencieuse. Seul le cri du veilleur de nuit me parvenait, en troublain parfois le calme sereint qui s'y était installé.

Des pas réguliers et feutrés se rapprochèrent, ne prenant nullement le temps d'une infime halte devant la porte de bois qui s'ouvrit d'un geste vif... et ne bougea plus.

Le regard de l'assassin venait de se poser sur la chaise que j'occupais quelques heures opparavant. La trouver vide ne semblait pas lui convenir. J'observais avec amusement les différentes sentiments qui essayaient de se départager son visage, mais ne lui laissait pas le temps de relever le regard vers moi pour l'apostropher.

" Desserre la mâchoire, l'humain, je suis ici."

**"Toi.."** Me répondit l'homme, la machoire effectivement des plus crispée, la main n'ayant nullement lâchée la poignée de la malheureuse porte. Les quelques secondes écoulées depuis son arrivée lui avaient déja permit un net changement de postion : de celle du conquérant sûr de lui, Artémis Entreri était passé à une vigilance constante, prêt à me sauter dessus au moindre mouvement suspect.

"Oui, moi. Pourquoi, tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre?"

**"L'elfe.." **gronda l'assassin, n'appréciant guère la situation.

J'haussais les épaules avant de poser un regard sérieux et évaluateur sur l'assassin.

"Tu en as mis du temps, je commençais sérieusement à me demander si je ne devais pas en profiter pour récupérer quelques heures de sommeil."

**"Hum."** fut la seule réponse de l'homme qui en profita pour refermer la porte et rentrer dans la pièce. Sans me quitter un seul instant des yeux, il s'adossa au mur.

**"Jusqu'où es-tu prêt à aller, l'elfe?"**

Cette question me prit au dépourvu, voyant pertinement ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Etais-je prêt à tuer sur demande, moi qui me faisait écraser par ma conscience dès le premier sang? Mais cet homme était un assassin de métier, refuser viendrait à rendre caduque le souhait que j'avais avancé de façon si impertinente plus tôt. Et puis je ne pouvais me mentir. J'aimais sentir ma lame vaincre la chair d'un autre être, me sentir supérieur et vivant me grisait bien davantage plus que la honte que j'en ressentais.

Mais que répondre? Je ne me voyais pas vraiment lui proposer mes talents en vol, espionnage ou autre mission sans victime. Je ne savais même pas si j'en serais capable.

Que dire alors?

"Je ne sais pas."

Je vis bien que cette réponse surpris l'humain, mais c'est d'un rictus mauvais qu'il me répondit.

**"J'aurais dut m'en douter. Il est hors de question d'aller plus loin en ce cas."**

"Cela semble te contrarier. Aurais-tu déja trop espéré de cette alliance?" Osais-je répondre, autant par instint que pour l'empêcher de fuir.

L'assassin se contenta de me foudroyer du regard.

**"C'est la perte de temps que tu m'as causée qui m'ennuie, ne confonds pas tout l'elfe."**

"Je veux un droit de regard sur les missions que nous aurions à effectuer. Ainsi que toutes les informations allant avec. Si je l'accepte en tant que telle, alors je te donne ma parole que j'irais jusqu'au bout, quel que soit cet objectif. Ah, et nous faisons 50-50 aussi évidement."

"60-40, ce sont mes contacts." Marchanda l'homme sans trop réfléchir à ma diversion.

Cela me convenait parfaitement. Je n'avais aucune idée de combien pouvaiten être ces primes, mais il me semblait que quarante pour cent ce n'était déja pas trop mal. Sans compter que je ne voyais vraiment pas quoi en faire pour l'instant. Mais fallait bien donner le change, je sentais parfaitement que notre relation se forgerait dans la compétitivité. Celui qui courberait l'échine serait en position de faiblesse.

"Uniquement si tu me fournis de quoi m'équiper correctement avant tout. Je ne supporte plus ces frusques."

D'un regard évaluateur qui me mis étrangement mal à l'aise, Entreri sembla prendre la pleine valeur des haillons déplorables que je portais. Et de la lame en bien piètre état que j'avais gardé près de moi.

J'appriéciais encore moins le fin sourire moqueur qui en ressorti.

**"Uniquement une avance. Tu me rembourseradès que nous toucherons notre première prime."**

"Soit. Faisons ainsi."

J'appréciais à sa juste mesure l'utilisation d'un futur non-conditionnel quand à cette première mission réussie.

**"Bien. N'importe lequel de nous deux est libre d'abandonner cette "_alliance"_ quand il le souhaite, mais jamais pendant une mission. Ce que l'on commence, on le finit, par n'importe quel moyen. Mais si tu commences à être un poids où que j'ai mieux à faire.."**

"Cette attention de tout mettre au clair dès le départ est vraiment louable de ta part. Et..."

Ce fut le moment que choisi mon estomac pour gargouiller de façon atroce.

Le sourire moqueur de l'humain me déplus plus encore.

"Tu devrais sérieusement penser à nourrir les prisonniers dont tu prévois de faire de futurs alliés, l'humain."

**"Je ne donne jamais à manger à un elfe, toujours des goûts trop spécifiques et agaçants."**

"Une habitude?"

La curiosité me piquait davantage que la faim. Cet homme m'avait pourtait l'air d'un solitaire aguerris malgré une sociabilité qui semblait facilement pouvoir s'adapter. Et une pointe de jalousie me transperça aussitôt. Moi qui avais l'impression d'avoir une relation privilégiée -quelque soit son type- avec cette bribe de mon passé, imaginer que je n'étais qu'un comparatif parmis d'autres..Ce sentiments nouveau et amère m'agaça davantage encore sous le haussement de sourcils de mon compagnon, me poussant à me lever pour écourter la conversation et passer au plus urgent: requinquer mon organisme.

**"Et tu crois aller où comme ça?"**

En une seconde il fut devant moi, la pointe d'une lame sous mon cou. Rapide, très rapide. Je sentais parfaitement mon corps trop faible pour avoir eut le temps de réagir. Mes errances de ces derniers jours, mes blessures et le combat de mon organisme contre le somnifère m'avaient laissé bien trop éreinté pour ne serait-ce que tenter le duel. Je soupirais et repoussais doucement l'arme du dos de la main, mes yeux encrés dans les siens.

"Manger."

**"Je.."**

Je soupirais avant de répondre le ton quelque peu exaspéré.

"Ecoutes, petit humain – son regard n'apprécia pas tout en s'en portant intrigué, mais je m'en fichais- je me fiche du lieu qui te sert de pied à terre. Il me semble avoir décidé de m'allier à toi, ce n'est surement pas pour courir voir une quelconque instance de justice ou chasseur de prime afin de te vendre. Bien que cela me rapporterai surement gros à voir ta tête, cela m'offrirais en sus ennuis et solitude. Deux choses qui me fatiguent, là et maintenant. Alors tu vas être gentil et me laisser passer."

Son bras s'était raidi sur l'arme, son regard se faisant sombre et insondable. Je devinais facilement le tumulte de son âme, tout comme l'incongruité de ma conversation et humeur. Mais il est des moments où la faim devient plus puissante que n'importe quoi d'autre. Je me sentais faible et je n'aimais vraiment pas cela,

**"5 minutes à peine et me voila déja à regretter..."** Répondit-il avant de passer devant moi tout en gardant une distance de sécurité. Etais-je elfe à poignarder dans le dos? Il fallait le croire.

**"Reste dans la chambre le temps que je désamorce quelques pièges, ce genre de choses coûte un bras."**

Je restais dans le couloir, le regard poser sur lui.

**"Do Urden..."**

Il semblait que la confiance regnait. Soupirant, je décidais de prendre mon mal en patience quelques instants de plus en rejoignant la pièce qui m'avait servit de prison tout en me demandant si j'étais capable de détecter et éviter ces pièges. Mais la faim coupa rapidement court à cette réflexion, poussant mon esprit à définir ce que ma misérable bourse pourrait bien m'offrir.

Je d'ombres


End file.
